


Clean Up, Clean Up, Everybody Do Your Share

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chores, Cute, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Day 18: the prompt was "Doing Chores Together".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Clean Up, Clean Up, Everybody Do Your Share

Evelyn woke up to whispering in her and Draco's shared bedroom. As she struggled to sit up, Draco walked over and helped her into a sitting position. 

"Here, Darling...Sorry for waking you", he murmured gently. 

"We was helping mama!" Anders said excited before climbing onto the bed next to his mother. Anders sat in front of his mother and placed his hands on her belly gently. 

"Oh you were, were you?" She said pushing some of Anders blonde hair from his face. 

"Yes with the chores! So you didn't have to do them!" He said much quieter than he had been talking. Evelyn smiled and then Draco was helping her to her feet. 

"I want to help and I want to do chores as a family", she said. Draco scoffed playfully. 

"Honey, I don't mean to be rude, but the doctor did say that you need to resting as much as possible. This pregnancy has been harder on you than with Anders", he reminded her. She gave him a fierce look and he backed down. 

"You can wipe down the counters", he compromised. Evelyn smiled and then walked downstairs with her two boys to finish their chores together. 


End file.
